heartbeat 1: Fifi x Furrball a very merry Christmas
by FoxyandMangle4ever
Summary: When Fifi breaks up with her boyfriend, Furrball decides to help cheer her up, except he has no idea how to. He ends up getting some advice from a very unlikely source that leads to a very emotional night at the ACME looniversity snowball dance. Rated M for crass language
1. Chapter 1 the break up

Special thanks to Cartoonfan93 who's fanfic 'a special tiny toons Christmas' inspired this fanfic, you guys should check out his fanfics some time, they're actually pretty good.

Normal POV acme loonaversity playground

**I CAN'T BELIEVE ZHIS!**

The young skunkette's voice rang out across the playground. Everyone on the playground stopped what they were doing and looked over to see what was going on. Fifi la fume was yelling at her boyfriend Hamton j. Pig, who was standing next to a girl pig. Fifi looked completely pissed! Her eyes had gone from amethyst purple to bloodshot red, her tail was no longer fluffy and wavey but was instead bushy and standing straight out, she had her teeth clenched together and looked like they would never come apart, if you looked closely you could literally see puffs of smoke coming out of her ears, and finally though probably the least noticeable, both of her hands were curled into fists. A crowd started to form around the trio, with everyone in the crowd either watching what was going on or waving someone else over. It wasn't long before the entire playground of students had formed a circle around the trio. Fifi's friends Babs and Shirley quickly made there way to the front of the crowd so they could see what was going on. Finally Hamton spoke up, a nervous smile appearing on his face.

Hamton: "oh um Fifi! I didn't see you there! Oh uh Fifi this is Alli c. Pork, Alli this is my friend Fifi"

Fifi: "VOUR 'FRIEND'!?"

Hamton: "I-I-I mean my best friend I MEAN M-m-my-"

Buster: "YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

(Babs elbowed buster in the arm before continuing to weave her way to the front of the crowd)

Hamton: "T-that's right! My girlfriend! Heh heh"

Fifi: "hmph! Ex-girlfriend is more like eet!"

Hamton: "b-b-b-but Fifi I-"

Fifi: "save eet! 'Ow dare vou! Vou've been seeing 'er behind mon back 'aven't vou!?"

Hamton: "WHAT? NO! Fifi, baby you've got it all wrong! I only met her today and I-I'm not even dating her!"

Someone in the crowd: "yeah right! I saw him asking her to the ACME LOO snowball dance yesterday!"

Hamton went wide eyed as he heard that. Fifi started glaring at him again.

Fifi: "is zat true 'amton"

Hamton: "...you know, you sure are pretty when you're angry!"

Fifi: "I KNEW EET! VOU LYING BASTARD! ZHIS RELATION SHIP IS OVER!"

And with that Fifi turned away from Hamton, her tail slapping him in the face as she did. She charged through the crowd with her hands over her eyes before anyone could ask if she was OK. The crowd soon dispersed, with Shirley and Babs following Fifi. Everyone else just went back to their own business.

Normal POV ACME LOO library

Furrball was in the school library reading sun tzu's 'the art of war behind a bookshelf (so no one would bother him) when he heard someone come in. He would have looked up to see who it was but he was at a pretty interesting point in the book. Suddenly he heard what he suspected to be the slightly muffled sobbing of a certain skunkette. He peeked out from his hiding spot and saw Fifi la fume sitting in the back of the library crying with her face barried in her arms. Just then Babs and Shirley came in. Babs walked over to Fifi and began consoling Fifi. Before Shirley could do the same Furrball came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder before pointing to Fifi and shrugging (his way of asking what was going on)

Shirley: "what? You didn't see it?"

Furrball shook his head

Shirley: "Fifi, like, caught Hamton with another girl"

Furrball put his paw up to his mouth and mouthed the word 'no'

Shirley: "yeah, she's like crushed or some junk"

Babs: "SHIRLEY GET OVER HERE!"

Shirley went over to where the other 2 girls were and started to comfort Fifi. Furrball returned to his spot behind the book shelf. He would have gone over and tried to help comfort Fifi, but he and Fifi didn't exactly know each other. The only times she actually ever paid attention to him was when she was chasing after him because she thought he was a skunk, thanks to a white stripe of paint appearing on his back. Not many people would describe the 2 of them as friends. So due to this, even though the mere sight of her (or any girl) crying was enough to make him tear up a little, he decided to keep his distance and let this work itself out.

Through the rest of the day, despite his decision, he couldn't stop thinking about Fifi. In a way he kinda knew how she felt, her desire to have a boyfriend who cares about her was kinda like his desire to have a good home. They both have things they've wanted all their lives, they both would do anything to get what they wanted, they'd both been betrayed in the past, and they both seemingly had very bad luck with it. In a way they were in the same boat, which only made him want to cheer her up more. By the end of the day he decided he had to do something to cheer Fifi up, weather they were friends or not. He'd even befriend her if he had to. Besides, he always hated seeing girls cry. But one thing was bothering him...what should he do to cheer her up?

End of chapter 1, feel free to review, I'd love to hear some feedback from you guys

I know this sounds like a rip off of Cartoonfan93's fanfic but it'll get more original in later chapters, I promise. So please just stick with me here.


	2. Chapter 2 the necklace

Normal POV

Furrball was walking home from school. His mind was still preoccupied with Fifi so he wasn't exactly paying attention to his surroundings. Needless to say he ended up tripping a couple times and bumped into a few people. At one point he stopped and leaned against a white fence so he could flip threw a text book for a sec before Going back to walking home. Little did he know the paint on the fence was fresh and had left a white stripe on him going from between his ears to the tip of his tail, leaving him looking like a skunk once again. But he was too distracted to notice. He continued on his was home unaware of the white stripe left on his back.

A few minutes later Fifi rounded the corner and started walking behind Furrball on her way to the junkyard. She noticed the white stripe down Furrball's back and mistook him for a skunk once again. She instantly went into her lovestruck state.

Fifi: "ooh la la! Mon true love has returned to moi!"

Upon hearing that Furrball froze in his tracks. He checked his tail and of course saw the white stripe, which meant he was about to be the unwilling recipient of Fifi's affection once again. He tried to make a run for it before she could get to him but before he could he was scooped up by Fifi's tail and pulled over to the purple skunkett. She wrapped her arms around him and started planting kisses on his face. Furrball tried to wiggle free but Fifi's grip was to strong. To make matters worse her powerful odor was beginning to over power his nose rendering him unable to breathe.

Fifi: "at last vou 'ave returned to moi mon amour! I zought I was never going to see vou again! I had many dreams about us being together while vou were away!"

Fifi continued planting kisses on Furrball's face. Furrball kept trying to get free until he was finally able too get out of her grip. He quickly dashed down the street before Fifi could wrap him back up. Fifi followed him. Furrball rounded a corner and then stopped to catch his breath. Once he recovered he noticed he was in front of the entrance to the park. He dashed inside just as Fifi was rounding the corner. He quickly sat his book bag down on a bench and jumped in the water fountain. When he came back out the white stripe was gone. As he was retrieving his book bag he bumped into Fifi again. He almost panicked and ran for it but then he remembered the stripe was gone.

Fifi: "bonjour monsieur cat! 'Ave vou seen a handsome young skunk running around?"

Furrball shrugged and shook his head.

Fifi: "le sigh! Out of luck een love once again!"

Fifi gave a frustrated grunt and sat down on the bench. Furrball sat down next to her and Put a paw on her shoulder.

Fifi: "I can't believe zis! First mon boyfriend betrays moi, zen ze boy of mon dreams disappears again! I am 'aving ze worst luck zis week!"

Furrball fished a sign out of his book bag thar read 'hey, cheer up, I'm sure your luck will get better!'

Fifi: "no eet won't, trust moi, eet never does"

Furrball flipped the sign over. It now read 'what do you mean?'

Fifi: "I've always 'ad ze bad luck when eet comes to romance. No boy wants to date moi because I'm a skunk! Nozing but an ugly, smelly skunk!"

Furrball pulled another sign out. This one read 'hey don't say that! You're not ugly! You're actually kinda cute!'. Upon reading this Fifi started blushing.

Fifi: "vou zink I'm cute?"

Furrball began blushing and started looking through his bag for a certain sign. Before he could Find it Fifi had once again wrapped her tail and arms around The blueberry cat.

Fifi: "zank vou monsieur cat! Eet feels good yo get a complement from a boy for once, even eef vou were just trying to make moi feel better"

Furrball gave a nervous smile. He was happy he could cheer her up a little bit but he wasn't exactly comfortable with her hugging him all the time. However once Fifi pulled out of the hug she began to look depressed once again.

Fifi: "but zat doesn't solve mon problem...I'm gonna go take a walk to help moi forget about all zis, see vou!"

Fifi got up and left. As soon as she was gone Furrball got up and walked up to the fountain. He stared at his reflection for a sec, reflecting on what had just happened. He had cheered Fifi up a little but she was still depressed. He still had no idea what to do to cheer her up, plus with both the ACME loo snowball dance and winter break coming up he didn't exactly have much time (assuming she'd probably be over it by mid January). On the bright side it looked like he had successfully befriended her so it wasn't as weird now.

While he was staring at his reflection he noticed something shimmering at the bottom of the fountain. He reached in and pulled out a gold necklace. The necklace seemed familiar though he couldn't exactly place it. He wondered why it was at the bottom of a fountain like it had been abandoned, despite a little bit of rust it seemed to be in pretty good condition! Just then he remembered who the necklace belonged to. Today must have been Furrball's lucky day because the necklace belonged to none other than Pepe Le Pew of the looney toons. Pepe just so happened to be the mentor (and one time secret crush) of Fifi la Fume, if he returned the necklace then he could probably ask Pepe for advice! Who better to tell you how to cheer someone up then that person's mentor?

Just then Furrball heard a thunder strike. He looked up and saw a sky full of black and grey clouds. It seemed a storm was brewing over ACME acres. He shoved the necklace in his pocket, so he could return it the next day, and started running towards the alley his cardboard box was in.

End of chapter 2. Feel free to review, I'd love to hear some feedback from you guys.


	3. Chapter 3 help from a mentor

Normal POV

It was 3:25 PM at ACME looniversity. Most of the students had already gone home with the exception of the kids who were either waiting for a ride or were in an after school club. There was one student there for a different reason, Furrball. Furrball was headed to classroom 209 so he could return a necklace to Pepe le Pew of the looney Toons and ask him for advice on how to cheer up Fifi. He assumed Pepe would know what to do since he was Fifi's mentor.

Furrball knocked on the door to the classroom. A couple minutes later he heard a voice with a french accent say,

Pepe: "COME IN!"

Furrball opened the door to the classroom and walked inside, shutting the door behind him. Inside was Pepe Le Pew, working on something on his computer. He looked up from his computer and saw Furrball standing at the door way. He seemed a little disappointed to see Furrball standing there, as if he was expecting someone else. He got up from his desk and walked to the front of the class so he could talk with Furrball.

Pepe: "oh um, bonjour monsieur cat! Sorry eef I seem a bit surprised, I was expecting eet to be mon protegé. Can I help vou with somezing?"

Furrball fished the golden necklace out of his pocket and handed it to Pepe.

Pepe: "huh? Oh hey! Vou found mon necklace! I thought I lost zat! Zank vou!"

Furrball gave a thumbs up to say 'no problem'

Pepe: "anything else?"

Furrball fished a sign out of his bag and held it up. The sign read 'yes actually, I need some advice'. Pepe was surprised.

Pepe: "advice? From moi? Well, I'm happy to help any student with a problem but I'm surprised vou went to moi with zis. I would expect vou to go to Sylvester or Penelope first. Might I ask why vou came to moi?"

Furrball put the sign back and looked around the room for a sec. He walked up to the white board at the front of the class and picked up a purple marker. He proceeded to draw a surprisingly good picture of Fifi la fume on the white board. Once he finished the picture he put the marker down, turned around and pointed to the picture. Pepe looked back and forth between the picture and Furrball a couple times before he finally got it.

Pepe: "oh I see! Vour problem ees with mon protegé Fifi la fume! Well, vou've come to ze right place! Fifi has ze heart of a romantic, eet takes another romantic, such as myself, to understand her. What's ze problem? "

Furrball picked up the marker, erased the picture he drew, and drew a picture of himself consoling a crying Fifi. He then put the marker down and pointed at the picture again. Once again it took a couple seconds before Pepe got it.

Pepe: "oh I get eet! Vou 'eared about Fifi's break up and vou want to, 'ow vou say, cheer her up, but vou 'ave no idea how"

Furrball touched his nose and pointed at Pepe to signify that he got it right.

Pepe: "I zink I can help. Please, sit down"

Furrball sat down at the desk closest to Pepe's desk, which smelled eerily similar to Fifi. Pepe went up to the white board and erased the picture Furrball wrote. He wrote 'Fifi la fume' on the board and underlined it in red. He wrote 'what makes her happy' under that and circled it. He then proceeded to put the marker down and turned around to face Furrball.

Pepe: "OK, tell me, what have you tried so far?"

Furrball held up another sign. 'I ran into her in the park yesterday and we chatted for a while. That seemed to cheer her up a little but she still seems depressed'

Pepe: "OK. Let's see, what do we know about her that we can use? She's French, she's looking for the perfect boyfriend, she likes jewelry, she loves it when a man treats her right, and she likes Bon Jovi. But how do we use that?"

Furrball and Pepe sat scratching their heads for a second trying to figure out a way to use the information they had. Just then Pepe remembered a few things:

1: there was going to be a gift exchange on the day of the snowball dance where each student could give 1 other student a gift

2: there was a white banner in the hallway of the school where students could suggest songs for the snowball dance

3: as of yet neither Furrball nor Fifi had dates for the dance

4: Fifi would probably jump at any chance to get back at Hamton (evidence for that being the grudge she was holding on Johnny pew)

A plan started to form in his head.

Pepe: "zats eet! Vou could buy her a necklace for ze gift exchange, zen when she goes to zank vou vou can ask her to ze snowball dance! As long as vou show her a good time she should cheer up een no time ! Plus I could get her favorite song on ze song list for vou"

Furrball started blushing from embarrassment. He folded his ears down and waved his paws in the air to signify that he couldn't do that.

Pepe: "vou can't do zat? Pourquoi pas? Why not? "

Furrball held up another sign. '1. I don't have any money 2. I don't know her favorite song and 3. I DON'T LIKE HER LIKE THAT!'

Pepe: "oh. Ok zen let moi zink"

Pepe turned back to the board and began trying to think of a new plan. Sadly nothing came to mind. He turned back to Furrball, his head hung low, and shook his head with a sigh.

Pepe: "Pardonnez-moi mon ami Furrball but I'm out of ideas. Sorry"

Furrball held up another sign that read 'that's OK'. He looked up at the clock, realized it was pretty late, picked up his things and left. As he got out the door he heard Pepe call out from behind him.

Pepe: "if vou change vour mind her favorite song is 'Always'"

Furrball decided to just ignore that one and go home. On the way home he passed the alley where Fifi began chasing him for the first time. He decided to go dumpster diving in that alley to get something to eat. While he was dumpster diving he found an old wallet with 20 bucks in it and no ID. He thought about returning the wallet but then he remembered Pepe's plan. He wasn't gonna do the whole thing but he figured he could get her something nice to cheer her up. He rushed out of the alley and to a nearby jewelry store. He bought a 20 dollar golden heart lockett necklace and left. He started running from alley to alley looking for what he needed. In one alley he found a black jewelry box that the necklace fit perfectly in. In another alley he found just enough wrapping paper to wrap the box in and a 'to and from' tag. Then he got back to his alley where he found a bow and a partly chewed up pen. He wrote his name and Fifi's on the tag, slapped the bow on and hid it behind his cardboard box before he got a text book out and started studying. He still had a week until the snowball dance so he decided to keep it hidden 'til then so it would get stolen.

End of chapter 3. Feel free to review, I'd love to hear some feedback from you guys


	4. Chapter 4 the request

Furrb Note: Furrball narrating does not count as Furrball talking so technically I'm not breaking the rules here

Furrball POV 3 days later

Hamton: "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO STEAL MY GIRL!"

*internal sigh* curse me and my bad luck. WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!? Apparently 'someone' (i.e. Plucky) saw me leaving Pepé's classroom after school the other day and started the INSANE rumor that I like-like Fifi and was going to ask her out to the snowball dance. Shirley, who knew it wasn't true, intercepted the rumor and told me. I tried to tell everyone it wasn't true as fast as I could but I was to late and EXACTLY what I was afraid would happen happened, Hamton heard it, got pissed at me, and attacked me on my way home. Now he had me by the throat, pinned to the back wall of the school with one hand, and was beating me senseless. Worse yet earlier Calamity was here too but he ran off and I have no idea what he's doing and even worse it was raining. I quickly shook off the pain and fished a sign out of my bag and held it up.

'You've got it all wrong! This is all a big misunderstanding!'

Hamton: "BULLSHIT!"

Hamton's fist came swinging at me and hit me in the cheek, knocking me out of his hand and sending me flying into a nearby dumpster. A bounced off the dumpster landing on the cold hard ground. Unfortunately my nose broke in the impact but that was the least of my problems. My body fell limp, I couldn't move an inch. My eyes began to water causing my vision to blur. I tried to move again, still nothing happened. Before I could do anything Hamton picked me up by the back of my neck, with one fist up like he was going to throw another punch"

Hamton: "listen here you little shit! We may be broken up now but she's mine! You stay away from her or else I'll-"

?: "what in ze hell do vou zink vou're doing!?"

I heard a familiar voice from behind Hamton. I had a pretty good idea who it was too. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw a purple hand land on Hamton's shoulder. It was definitely Fifi. As Calamity would tell me later he had run off when Hamton attacked me to get help and returned with Fifi, Babs, and Shirley. Unfortunately I didn't see what happened next because I began to black out from shock.

Normal POV

Hamton turned around. Standing behind him was his Ex girlfriend Fifi la fume. She looked just as furious as the day she broke up with Hamton. Her eyes, once amethyst purple, were now a bloodshot crimson red, her tail had gone from fluffy and wavy to bushy and straight, her teeth were clenched even tighter than before, smoke was coming from her ears, and her hands were curled into fists.

Hamton: "F-Fifi!?"

Fifi: "vou put him down right now!"

Hamton: "b-b-but Fifi I-"

SMACK!

Everyone who was watching went silent and wide eyed. Fifi had just back handed Hamton in the face. Hamton dropped Furrball and put a hand up to his cheek, which now had a bright red hand mark. Before he could say anything she pointed a finger at his chest in anger.

Fifi: "listen here Hamton! I already told vou we are DONE! I am never going back to vou! Vou had vour chance and vou blew eet!"

Hamton: "Fifi I-"

SMACK!

Fifi slapped her ex boyfriend in the face once again, this time with the front of her hand.

Fifi: "DO NOT INTERUPT! And second of all I am not vour's! I belong to no one!"

Hamton: "I was-"

Fifi: "and third of all eet was just a rumor! Shirley knows for a fact zat Furrball 'as no interest in moi! Vou're literally beating someone up for absolutely no reason! How stupid are vou!?"

Hamton: "but I-"

Fifi: "get out of here"

Hamton: "but-"

Fifi: "NOW!"

Hamton, frightened by his ex, turned tail and ran. As soon as he did Fifi regained her composure, her tail and eyes returned to their natural state, her hands straightened out and her upper and lower teeth finally separated. She straightened her hair and took a deep breath.

Fifi: "zere, now zat zats taken care of we should probably get Furrball to ze nurse's office. Calamity, Babs, Shirley, could vou help moi out?"

After waking Furrball up and checking if he was ok they helped him up and carried him to the school nurse's office.

-/later at weenie burger/-

Fifi, Furrball, Babs, and Shirley were sitting in a booth in the corner of the restaurant. Furrball was holding an ice pack up to his face, as instructed by the school nurse. Fifi, who was seated next to the blue cat had her hand on his shoulder, with a worried/apologetic look on her face.

Fifi: "I'm so sorry about zis monsieur cat! Zat Hamton can be such a block head some times!"

Babs: "don't apologize Fifi, it wasn't your fault! If anyone should apologize it's Hamton! Besides I'm sure Furrball doesn't blame you! Do you Furrball?"

Furrball shook his head, his way of saying he didn't blame her.

Fifi: "merci monsieur cat, but I steell feel like zis ees my fault...excuse moi for a second, I 'ave to go to ze little girl's room"

Fifi got up and went to the bathroom. Calamity soon got up to after holding up a sign saying that he needed to get home. Babs and Shirley watched Fifi until she was out of earshot.

Shirley: "Aaaand she's gone. Ok, listen up pussycat. we have a lot to like, cover and not a lot of time sooo don't waste our time with small talk. Babs, go."

Babs: "we need to ask you a favor. Now this isn't something you normally ask a friend to do but this is really important to us so please keep an open mind"

Furrball looked up at the 2 girls with a confused expression on his face. After gulping down a bite of hamburger he was eating he held up a sign that said 'um...sure, what?'

Shirley: "We need you to like, ask Fifi out to like, the snowball dance"

Furrball nearly chocked on a piece of hamburger. He began to blush and folded his ears down. He fished another sign out of his bag and held it up. 'ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?'

Shirley: "I told you!"

Babs: "shut it Shirley! Listen Furrball, we know you Don't like her like that but Fifi has been really depressed since she and Hamton broke up and if she keeps up like this she's probably going to give up on men and start thinking she's gonna die alone and we really can't deal with that! We aren't asking you to be her boyfriend or anything like that, just take her to the dance and make sure she doesn't give up on men"

Shirley: "Can you do that, for us? Please?"

Furrball flipped over the sign he was holding. 'Why me?'

Babs: "you're the only single guy at ACME loo who's close enough to being a skunk for it to actually work"

Furrball looked towards the bathroom, then back towards the 2 girls. He began to flash back to that, day in the library, seeing Fifi crying in the back of the room with Babs consoling her, then he flashed back again to what happened after that, in the park. He remembered how sad she looked, and how she sounded even sadder. He then flashed back to when she and Hamton were dating, remembering how much of a jerk Hamton had been to her in the days leading up to their break up. Lastly he remembered Pepé's plan and the necklace he had bought for her. All of it made him realize one thing, 'she deserves to be treated nicely'. Returning to the present, Furrball sighed and held up another sign.

'I'll think about it'

Just then Fifi returned from the bathroom.

Fifi: "what are vou guys talking about?"

Shirley: "oh nothing, anyway we should get going"

Fifi: "I guess so"

Babs paid for their food and they all left, all of them saying goodbye to the others and going towards their respective homes. On the way home Furrball couldn't stop thinking about Babs and Shirley's request. He couldn't decide whether or not to ask Fifi to the dance. His gentlemanly side told him that he had to but his instincts and his fear of being chased told him not to. He'd have to think this over for a while.

End of chapter 4. Feel free to review, I'd love to hear some feedback from you guys!


End file.
